Little You Know, Little You Care
by anna becker
Summary: Boo has a name, a really name and Bellamy Blake knows just what it is. The forth in a series of one shots about Bellamy Blake and a shy girl who he calls Boo


**A/N So just to clarify these one shots have zero rhythm, reason or order. The time line could be any season any episode during any event. I do plan on doing a full length story later on but for the time being these are just for fun**

 **Little You Know, Little You Care**

 **By: Anna Becker**

At times, it bothered her. She knew it shouldn't, it was her own fault but it was as if she didn't have an identity of her own. Yes, it was enduring to have her own nick name but for once she would like to hear someone call her by her real name, for him to call her it. She told herself it didn't matter and that no one care enough anyway. She wasn't even sure she had ever actually spoken it out loud since she had landed here. Like she said it was her own fault, still she wished that at least one person would care enough to even ask her. They knew so little about her and cared even less. At least he had cared enough to give her some kind of name. Yes, Boo was kinda cute and it had grown on her but it wasn't a name, it wasn't her name. Still she stayed silent, hiding, rarely speaking. It was only him who seemed to care rather she spoke or not. He always tried to include her in several conversations, even on the few occasions she made her presents known. She was usually met with scorn, distrust and indifference. She had found out real early in life that no one ever really cared rather she existed or not, so why did Bellamy Blake? In truth, she wasn't sure what to make of his interest in her wellbeing. Being around other people was something she was never good at to begin with. So that was why once again she sat perched in her tree high above the other campers taking it all in. It was early morning so not many were up and about so instead she took in what everyone had accomplished the brief time they had been here. A wall had been set up, food prep was in place and a rotating guard was set in motion. Bellamy may have been a complete jerk in the beginning but he and Clarke had managed the impossible and brought the camp together, such as it was. She was so lost in her own thinking that when someone spoke to her from below she nearly fell out of the limb she was sitting on.

"Hey Little Boo, come on down here for a minute." There he was looking up at her with a gentle smile to which she sighed and rolled her eyes. Seeing the disgusted look on her face only made him chuckle. For whatever reason, she always seemed to amuse him to great expense.

"Nope, don't want too." She answered back flippedly which earned her a sigh and a shake of the head.

"Come on, I need to talk to you."

"We are talking."

"Not like this. Come on down now, it's important." She snorted before she responded.

"If you want to talk that badly then you are going to have to come up here." She knew he wouldn't and smiled triumphantly down at him and his unreadable face. He smiled faltered when he nodded his head and headed toward the base of the tree.

"All right then, move over I'm coming up."

"Bellamy, you can't climb a tree!" She stated watching him fumble and nearly fall a few times. "If you fall so help me…" She heard him huff and puff as he pulled himself up on a branch next to her swinging his leg over the branch and settling in.

"See…didn't fall." He looked down at the ground and then quickly up again. "Damn, that's high."

"Hmm," She said crossing her arms in front of her. "What am going to tell Clarke when you fall out of this tree and break that pretty little head of yours?"

"You think I'm pretty?" He asked with a toothy smile which made her turn red in the face when she realized the slip of the tongue and was Bellamy Blake really flirting with her? Like she would know what that was.

"I think you're an idiot." She recovered quickly.

"And I think you hide up here way too much." He added leaning in a bit closer catching her green eyes so that she couldn't look away again.

"I'm not hiding." She added defensively.

"Really?" He asked unbelieving. "Then why am I the only one you ever talk too?" She looked away then and back out at the camp.

"Because no one else bothers. They don't care." She looked back at him to see him looking at her with concern laced with something else. She shrugged her shoulders as if it didn't bother her when in reality it did, a lot. "I'm used to it, no one has ever cared so you can't miss what you never had." She looked back out at the camp once more and whispered, "Little you know, little you care." At first, she wasn't sure he had even heard her until he spoke once more.

"I care and I do know who you are Emmi Larson." She looked at him in shock and she, herself almost fell out of the tree.

"You know my name?" She questioned with wide eyes which in turned caused him to smile slightly.

"Of course, I do. You are Emmi Larson, born in the sky box. Your mother was fifteen years old and when you were five days old she took her own life. They kept you in secret. You were raised alone, not around others and became a bit of a ghost. There are stories told of the Ark ghost who hid with in the walls watching and hearing everything." He looked at her sadly as tears threatened to leak from her eyes.

"How could you possible know that? No one knows that."

"Well you see my sister had who we thought was an imaginary friend who she talked to through the walls. I put two and two together." She knitted her brows together in confusion.

"That it quite a stretch, don't you think?" He shrugged his shoulders and grinned in embarrassment.

"More like a really lucky guess and there were rumors among the guards. I paid attention." She looked down at the ground and back up at him again.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, yes and no. I'm trying to convince you to come down and become a part of the camp. You have a lot to offer and once everyone gets to know you it won't be so bad."

"Yeah well, tried that. Murphy already doesn't like me."

"Murphy doesn't like anyone; besides he won't be a problem for you anymore." She looked at him straggly for a moment.

"Why? Why do you care so much?" He considered her for a moment before he answered her truthfully.

"Because out of everyone here, you deserve the most freedom. Hiding up here isn't that. Be free, be alive and become whomever you want to be."

"Another inspirational speech by Bellamy Blake?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He grinned at her.

"Did it work?" She rolled her eyes once more and sighed.

"Fine, I'll give it a try but if it doesn't work I'm blaming it all on you." She started down the tree and heard him chuckle above her nervously.

"Hey Boo, before you go…" She looked up at him in annoyance. "You wanna help me down." This earned him the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face and it was worth it.

"Are you telling me that big bad Bellamy Blake is stuck in _my_ tree?" He smiled nervously down at her.

"Hey, I won't tell your secret and you don't tell mine." Then it dawned on her.

"You're afraid of heights."

"No, no…just the falling part." She had to smile warmly at the fact he had faced his fear to come up to her. The man was always full of surprises. She shook her head and headed back up.

"Okay Blake, whatever you say, just step where I step and don't look down."

"How can I step were you step and _not_ look down."

"Just …trust me okay." She said and he looked her in the eye."

"I do Emmi, I really do." She had to admit that hearing her real name held her resolve, hearing her name from him, melted her heart and kept that smile on her face until they reached the ground.


End file.
